¿Está mal enamorarnos?
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Debido a los acontecimientos recién ocurridos, Licht y Lawless se han hospedado los últimos días en la residencia de Shirota Mahiru, es ahí cuando Lawless aprovecha la oportunidad para conversar un poco con su hermano mayor sobre aquellas "nuevas emociones" que han empezado a brotar dentro de él, emociones que involucran a cierto ángel violento.


Contenido: Yaoi, One-shot (bastante corto la verdad), OCC (no intencional), un poco de humor, imaginaciones locas, romance.

Pareja: Lawless/Hyde x Licht (codicia); insinuaciones Sleppy Ash/Kuro x Mahiru (pereza).

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola, gente! La verdad es que tenía escrito este pequeño fic en el móvil desde la semana pasada pero apenas me digné a hacer sus correcciones para compartirlo con todos ustedes. No creo que sea necesario pero aun así dejo en claro que ni la historia original ni los personajes me pertenecen, todo ese material es de Strike Tanaka por lo que este fanfic solamente fue el resultado de ocio y un poco de tiempo libre entre clases de la escuela. ¡Disfruten el fic!

 **ADVERTENCIA:** El siguiente escrito puede tener **spoilers** , lean bajo su propio riesgo. Los spoilers presenten hablan del final del arco del secuestro de la pareja de la codicia ( **capítulos 39-40 aprox. del manga** ) y, lo que probablemente sea el **final del anime.**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Tan solo había pasado un día desde la huida de Tsubaki y el rompimiento de la placa hecha a mano de Hyde, este último había perdido el conocimiento debido a la falta de Jin y no fue hasta la mañana del día siguiente que logró despertar.

Después de todos los incidentes, C3 había llegado para salvarles el trasero a los servamp y a sus respectivos eves, una actitud bastante sospechosa proviniendo de una asociación que se supone que era de naturaleza neutral.

A final de cuentas, la pareja de la codicia termino hospedándose en la residencia de Shirota Mahiru, quien no se opuso demasiado, la habitación de su tío pasaba la mayoría del tiempo desocupada así que había suficiente espacio para una o dos personas más.

Lawless se sentó con pesadez en el sofá donde también se encontraba su hermano mayor, Sleppy Ash, el servamp de la pereza, con una consola portátil entre sus dedos, bastante concentrado en la pantalla de su videojuego y con una bolsa de frituras a su lado. El eve de la codicia se encontraba en la habitación del fondo tomando una pequeña siesta, mientras que Mahiru estaba muy concentrado pasando la aspiradora lo largo del pasillo. Cada quien parecía disfrutar tanto de sus actividades que Lawless no pudo evitar sentirse aburrido.

-Oye, niisan- llamó en tono desinteresado, intentando captar la atención del mayor.

-¿Hmm?- hizo un sonido indicándole que lo escuchaba.

-¿Por qué Shirota Mahiru?- preguntó

-¿Ah? -al no comprender la pregunta, Kuro presionó el botón de pausa y le dedicó una mirada confusa.

-¿Por qué tu eve es él?- intentó volver a preguntar mientras tomaba una papa frita y desviaba la mirada.

-Porque tenemos un contrato, eso es obvio- contestaba un poco molesto al tener que decir algo tan obvio.

-Eso ya lo sé- también un tanto enfurruñado por no darse a entender, Lawless por fin lo vio directo a los ojos- Lo que trato de preguntar son las razones de por qué lo escogiste a él.

Kuro no contestó inmediatamente, su mirada se posicionó en el techo para pensar su respuesta antes de contestar. Pasaron unos minutos para que Kuro volviera a abrir su boca.

-Yo no lo escogí, él fue el que me recogió despreocupadamente de la calle, creyó que era un gato común y corriente.

-¿¡Estas bien con eso?!- Kuro no se esperaba una reacción tan sorpresiva como la que hizo su hermano. Su expresión de asombro alertó al rubio para que se calmara- Ustedes son muy diferentes, no entiendo como conviven juntos- un tanto sonrojado, Lawless volvió a desviar la mirada, avergonzado.

-Eso también a para ti- Kuro volvió a ver su pantalla y le quitó la pausa para seguir jugando- ¿Un ángel violento y tú?

-¡Eso es...!- Lawless no supo como contestar aquello. Sleppy Ash tenía razón, no podía juzgar su relación con aquel eve normalito cuando en realidad él tampoco era el servamp de un eve muy común que digamos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, únicamente con el sonido de los botones siendo presionados por Kuro mientras jugaba.

-Tú...- comenzaba nuevamente a hablar el codicioso- ¿Opinas lo mismo que Orgullo?- probablemente su hermano volvió a poner pausa a su videojuego- ¿Está mal...enamorarnos?- un rojo intenso se posicionó en las mejillas de Hyde, e intentaba fijar su mirada en cualquier lado excepto en la del peliazul.

-¿Tú estás...?- aun si representaba la mismísima pereza, Kuro no pudo evitar sentir una gran curiosidad por saber a lo que exactamente se refería el otro.

-¡NO! ¡Quiero decir...!- Lawless se pasaba su mano sobre su cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello- Hace tiempo...-comenzó a intentar explicarse- tuve un contrato con una chica...de la que me enamoré- Kuro le prestaba atención en silencio, a pesar de que nunca se los había comentado, todos los servamp estaban enterados hasta cierto punto de lo que había sentido Lawless hacia aquella humana de hace muchos, muchos años atrás- No ha pasado un solo día en donde no piense en ella, pero...- guardó silencio mientras fijaba sus ojos en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba el pianista- De alguna manera...creo que he vuelto a encontrar algo parecido...- una milimétrica sonrisa se marcó en su mueca, a pesar de que en sus pupilas podía verse cierto dejo de tristeza.

Kuro no supo cómo debía contestar ante aquello, pero no podían culparlo, él era la representación de la pereza y por ello no era de demasiadas palabras. Además, no había sido hasta hace poco que había logrado una "tregua" con su hermano, después de haber pasado los últimos cientos de años sin poder soportarse el uno al otro.

-Que molesto...- susurró cuando no se le ocurrió nada más que decir. Lawless simplemente sonrío de medio lado, un poco más tranquilo por haber podido expresar un poco de todas aquellas extrañas sensaciones que hasta hace poco había descubierto en su interior.

Ambos se limitaron únicamente a compartir el sofá en silencio. Kuro volvió a prestar el 100% de su atención en la pantalla mientras que Lawless comía con parsimonia de la bolsita de botana. Veinte minutos después, cierto pianista, Licht Jekylland Todoroki, salía aburrido de la habitación donde se encontraba.

-¡Lichtan!- Hyde se levantó rápidamente de su asiento- ¿dormiste bien, ángel-chan?

-Eso no te importa, estúpida rata- contestaba malhumorado el pianista.

Hyde solamente sonrío divertido ante aquella línea, comenzaba a creer que a pesar de esas groseras y cortantes contestaciones, Licht comenzaba a parecerle...lindo.

Sin poder controlar sus propios impulsos, Lawless se acercó peligrosamente al humano, atrapando sus labios con los propios en un sorpresivo y nada esperado beso.

Hasta el mismísimo Kuro, quien pocas veces separaba su vista de la consola a mitad de una partida, estuvo a punto de dejar caer su preciado juego cuando ambos juntaron sus labios, su mandíbula estaba tan abierta del asombro que poco faltaba para que tocara el suelo con ella.

Fueron exactamente tres segundos lo que duro aquel beso, ya que después fue Licht el que se separó rápidamente para después propinarle una patada al vampiro, quien salió volando y terminó estrellándose con la pared más cercana.

-¡MUÉRETE, RATA DE MIERDA!- gritó el ángel cubriendo su boca con el interior de su brazo.

-¿¡Que sucede aquí?!- Mahiru recorrió su recién aspirado pasillo para llegar a la sala de estar y encontrarse con los demás- ¿L-Lawless?- tartamudeó cuando vio al servamp de la codicia inconsciente al otro lado de la sala justo al lado de una pared manchada de sangre y levemente cuarteada.

"¿Cómo limpiaré este desastre?" Pensaba el chico, al parecer su limpieza era más importante que la salud del o inconsciente, quien parecía traer una fuente de sangre saliendo desde su cabeza.

Kuro, mientras tanto no podía dejar de pensar en la escena de recién. Lawless le había confesado (o más bien insinuado) sus sentimientos hacia el pianista, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan estúpido para intentar...lo que había hecho.

Después de unos segundos de trance, Kuro volteó a ver al eve codicioso, esperaba que tuviera una expresión de asco pero, muy al contrario de sus predicciones, Todoriki aun mantenía su semblante completamente enrojecido, pasando su mano por sus labios, con mirada perdida en la ventana, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Kuro desvió su mirada, observaba cómo Mahiru intentaba limpiar la pared antes blanca para quitar los restos de sangre, fueron pocos segundos antes de que el chico se diera cuenta que era observado y le devolviera la mirada

-¿Kuro, sucede algo?-

-Nada- sorpresivamente, Kuro sentía su rostro a arder, ¿acaso él había estado pensando qué...?

"Ver a esos dos tontos me hizo perder la cabeza" pensaba cuando intentó regresar su atención a la pantalla, aunque instantes después solo vio el típico anuncio de "Game Over".

En algún momento Kuro había imaginado la escena de aquel beso pero sin el par de codicia, en su lugar había puesto en esos lugares a Mahiru y a él mismo.

 **EXTRA**

-No entiendo por qué no somos como ellos- se quejaba el servamp rubio mientras veía el televisor- se supone que somos vampiros ¿no es así? Deberíamos tener sed de sangre o algo por el estilo.

El servamp de la pereza se limitaba a escuchar sus tonterías y, aunque no lo confesara en voz alta, hubo algún tiempo en el pasado en donde también pensó que ellos deberían sentir aquella atracción a la sangre pero, ante la obviedad de no sentirla, decidió dejar de pensar en ello.

-Solo necesitamos un poco de sangre por nuestro contrato, pero no para alimentarnos...-murmuraba ya más para sí que para su hermano, aunque éste también lo oyera-¿A que sabrá la sangre de Lichtan?

"¿Y la de Mahiru?" Instintivamente pensó Kuro después de su hermano.

Fue en ese momento en que Sleppy Ash se dio cuenta que estar cerca de su hermano Lawless era mala influencia para él, le hacía pensar cosas que antes no se había preguntado...cosas que involucraban a su eve, Shirota Mahiru.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Pues bien, este fue el segundo fanfic que le dedico al fandom de servamp, ¿qué les pareció? La verdad es que fue mucho más corto de lo que en un principio creí que sería, pero aun así me ha gustado el resultado. Recuerden que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews, ya sea por fanfiction o por amor-yaoi. ¡Por cada review recibido Misono crecerá un centímetro! Si no lo hacen por mí, al menos háganlo por él(?) jajaja. Sin más que decir, los dejo, espero poder leerlos muy pronto. ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Si te gustó mi fic y eres parte del fandom de osomatsu-san, hetalia, durarara, u otros, te invitio a pasar rápidamente a mi perfil. ¡Gracias!


End file.
